


Quartermaster's Brother

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Rescue, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: It took four 00s to rescue Q and they still needed help.-Series of standalone micro-fics, see the series description for the premise.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Q (James Bond)
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Quartermaster's Brother

“Sorry it took us so long,” said 004 as she untied Q. He was bruised, exhausted, and scowling.

“What’s this bellend doing here?” he asked, nodding to his brother.

“We needed help finding you,” said 006.

“Then he insisted on coming along,” said 007.

“Took you long enough,” said Q dryly. “You know your presence could endanger my people.”

“I can hold my own if it comes to that,” said Sherlock, he gestured to show the weapon he held.

“They armed you?” asked Q incredulously. “No. Absolutely not.” He held out his hand. “Give me the gun.”

The other man looked surly.

“I’m a better shot than you are Sherlock,” said Q. “ _Give me the gun._ ”

“You’re a better shot _when your hands aren’t shaking_ you nitwit,” said Sherlock. “Which, I will note, they _are_.”

“Boys,” said 003. “Play nice.” She turned to Q. “Don’t worry quartermaster, we brought enough for everyone.” She held out a weapon.

Q smirked. “You are now officially my favorite,” he said, while checking the magazine and safety. “What’s the plan?”

“Extraction point two klicks northeast,” said 004.

“We may need to shoot our way out,” said 006.

“You could show a bit of gratitude little brother,” said Sherlock when they were safe. “Only _saved your life_.”

“Thank you,” Q muttered sullenly. “You’re still a bellend.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Sherlock's appearance, I wrote a 221B rather than a double-drabble. 
> 
> "Q is a Holmes" is not my usual head-canon when writing, but this was too much fun to pass up.


End file.
